


A Time Honored Tradition

by Mr_Gravia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Gravia/pseuds/Mr_Gravia
Summary: Beacon is an institution with many customs and traditions, none so memorable or anticipated as the night before initiation.





	A Time Honored Tradition

 

Ruby wasn’t sure how to describe her first day at Beacon Academy.  On the one hand she was overjoyed to be living out her dream being one giant leap closer to being a professional huntress.  On the other hand her Beacon debut had been rather rocky to say the least, having exploded, been ditched by her sister, and generally feeling foolish.  She’d failed to make friends with two new girls she’d met but appeared to have knocked it out of the park with Jaune, who listened to every word she said enraptured and had shown himself to be just as socially awkward as she was.  ‘Score one for Reaper!’ Ruby thought to herself. She tried not to think about the two negative scores from the other girls.

 

If her first day had been exciting, her first night was shaping up to be rather terrifying.  The students had been informed that they would be spending the night in Beacon’s great hall, the academy handing out bedrolls and pillows and leaving the mass of would be huntsmen and leaving them to find and secure their own place to bed down.  Ruby and Jaune scanned the rapidly filling hall, searching for a refuge to bed down in, preferably away from the crowd, or as much as could be found with so many people in so small a place.

 

Salvation from their predicament came in the form of the blonde bombshell Ruby knew as her sister Yang.  With a smile, a wave and a eye catching bounce of her chest Yang beckoned the duo over to one of the less populated sections of the hall near one of the walls.  Ruby laid out her bedroll in one of the spots Yang had saved, with said sister directing Jaune to the location next to hers to Ruby’s confusion. “You're not sleeping in that spot, Sis?”

 

Yang shook her head, “Nope, I’m bedding down with my friends a few spots over there.” Sure enough Ruby located Yang’s pack near those of her friends, the group arranged in a close pattern just a few yards away.  

 

Ruby and Jaune blushed a bit knowing they would be spending the night beside each other, but it seemed to be par for the course in the hall.  Many a student were red in the face as they chatted with their fellows, men and women freely mixing and bedding down beside each other. Quite a few looked to be flirting, checking each other out, and generally behaving like a bunch of corgis in heat.

 

Ruby’s dad had warned her about the boys in Beacon,  to always be on her guard, and to not be intimidated by them or pressured into something she didn’t want to do.  She was thankful no one had approached her with such ill intent thus far, Yang tending to draw the offenders her way like a  candle to a moth. Jaune had been the only guy to really show interest in her and thankfully it was so far quite friendly and not all all creepy.  He was kind of cute too, in an awkward sort of way. Ruby shook the thoughts from her head before rummaging through her pack for her pajamas, embarrassed to be thinking of her friend in such a way.  Jaune did the same, his choice of outfits drawing disapproval from Yang.

 

“You aren’t seriously going to wear that are you?”

 

Jaune held up the blue footie pajamas.  “That was the plan at least. They were a gift from my sister.”

 

“I think ‘prank’ from your sister is more accurate.”  Yang tossed the outfit aside and rummaged through Jaune’s pack, ignoring his grumbles of protest.  “Here, wear these.” Yang handed him some light shorts and a tank top.

 

“My workout cloths?” Jaune said, receiving a nod from Yang.  “Alright I guess. Catch you in a bit ladies.” They waved as Jaune went off to the locker room, pajamas and bath kit in hand.  

 

“I guess we should get changed as well, right sis?”

 

“Yep.  Going to be a long night so we best be ready.”

 

Ruby tilted her head quizzically, “Long night?  Aren’t we just going to sleep?”

 

Yang stared blankly at her sister then smiled, “right, well, you’ll see.  There is a sort of tradition for Initiation night, one I think you’ll enjoy.   Now scoot, time's a wastin”.

 

Ruby was even more confused now but followed her sisters instructions trusting that she wouldn’t lead her astray.

 

/=/

 

One shower and a change of clothing later Ruby was back on her bedroll, journal in hand and waiting for her new friend to return, Jaune having gone to fetch some water.  Blake had proven to be a poor source of conversation, the raven haired girl sitting nearby. Yang had thrown in the towel after yet another argument with Weiss. The ice queen was to Ruby’s continued horror laid out nearby, separated from Ruby by a single person..  Said person was quite the friendly type however and Ruby had chatted with her for a few minutes, learning that her name was Pyrrha and that she was quite possibly the coolest person Ruby knew outside her family. Granted Ruby hadn’t gotten to speak with her much, Weiss doing her best to capture Pyrrha’s attention.  Weiss had seemed shocked that they had behaved so casual around Pyrrha, while Pyrrha was thrilled to be around people so comfortable with her. Neither Ruby nor Jaune seemed to know who she was, approaching her only as a prospective friend to Pyrrha’s grand approval.

 

Jaune made his return with four bottles of water in hand.  “Here you go ladies, water as requested.”

 

Ruby smiled, “Thanks Jaune.”  

 

“Thank you very much.” Pyrrha said as well.  Weiss only nodded in thanks.

 

“It’s nothing, they had a lot on a table over there. A sign said something about a need to stay hydrated.”  Jaune had also seen several other items for distribution though he was a bit embarrassed by those. He supposed it was part of Beacon’s health program or something.  

 

Taking a sip, Ruby looked around the room.  Despite the hour no one was asleep yet, most sitting up and nervously talking to the students nearby and fidgeting.  

 

“Is it just me, or does everyone seem to be on edge?”  Jaune said, reading the room.

 

“So you picked up on that too?  I wonder what’s going on.” Ruby said.  Not only were the students anxious about something, many were sizing each other up or outright leering at someone or another.  Ruby had received a few looks her way though they tended to skip over her in favor of the girls next to her.

 

Pyrrha had her back to the masses, focusing instead on her bed mates.  “It’s like they are waiting for some signal or something. I overheard some of the ladies in the locker room whispering about some tradition or another but no one was forthcoming with details.”  

 

“It’s not just the women ether, there was enough testosterone being thrown around the men’s locker room to kill an Ursa.”  Many were bragging about this or that hot girl they had chatted up. Jaune himself had stayed quiet but was quite thankful he’d been placed near a couple of cute and sexy girls himself.  

 

“Certainly explains all the guys trying to hit on me tonight.  I was tempted to pull out my sword on a few of them” Weiss said, smoothing out her nightgown.  Her comments drew some giggles from Ruby and Pyrrha, who had been approached by a few themselves.  Even now a few guys were casting looks their way, ones that made the trio of huntresses uneasy. The ladies moved in closer to Jaune for refuge, and he certainly didn’t mind the closeness.  

 

A giggle in the distance caught their attention, the group quickly finding the source in a couple some distance away.  The two had started some heavy petting to the approval of the students gathered around them. More cheers of approval sounded nearby as another couple started making out in earnest.  Several other student groups around the hall started to explore the bodies of their neighbors drawing smiles and approval from their would be classmates.

 

Ruby squirmed around a bit, unused to seeing such public displays of affection.  “Wow, that’s certainly bold of them.” Jaune wordlessly agreed.

 

“Well, boldness is a quality often found in our profession.” Pyrrha said with a half smile, ever the optimist.

 

Weiss humphed, “It’s obscene is what it is.  There is a time and place for everything and that is most certainly not here and now.  They should get a room.”

 

“Technically” Ruby began, “this is a room.  It’s quite roomy actually” Despite the amount of people in the room it was still quite comfortable in fact.

 

“You know what I mean!” Weiss all but shouted.  Any further argument died as a massive cheer went up in the students.  Turning their heads to the source the group found themselves slack jawed in shock.  In one of the couples the woman had removed her top, her male companion eagerly suckling on her exposed breasts.  

 

It was like a starter gun had gone off in the hall.  Couple after couple started making out, hands exploring here and there and clothing being tossed to and fro.  Every flash of nudity and cry of pleasure escalated the frenzy, hard bodied young adults giving into their lust and forgoing any sort of modesty.  A life or death profession combined with nerves about the tests and such to come had made for a lot of stress and it seemed sex was the stress relief of choice tonight.

 

Ruby wondered why the faculty wasn’t putting a stop to this before noticing that there were no faculty representatives present, the students were completely unchaperoned.

 

Jaune’s eyes widened in realization.  While he had dismissed the prophylactics near the refreshment table as just promoting good health, it was now obvious the staff expected this outcome.  Heck, they had planned ahead for it.

 

“Well, I think we know what Beacon’s initiation night tradition is.” Jaune said with the ladies of the group ion agreement.  

 

The nights night’s big event was an all out student orgy it seemed.

 

Ruby could hardly believe her eyes.  She remembered her father's words and looked for her sister, finding Yang making out with one of her guy friends while another friend was trying and succeeding in removing Yang’s top.  Lavender eyes met silver with a wink before Yang turned her attention to servicing one of her friends, who had dropped his shorts and offered her his hardening penis which Yang accepted with glee.  Yang had known about this, and given she’d placed Jaune by her side and ensured he wore a flattering outfit, she’d also provided Ruby a convenient hookup. Ruby didn’t know if she could blush any harder.

 

Pyrrha’s face matched her hair, a hand over her mouth as she watched a couple start to rut with earnest not a few yards away.  Weiss was completely shell shocked at the carnal displays all around, her legs starting to rub together despite her catatonic state  Jaune was trying to avert his eyes and finding nowhere in the hall was free from sexual display, his shorts suddenly feeling very tight as his arousal grew.  

 

Even Blake was affected by the wanton lust around her.  She dropped her book and made herself comfortable, absently running a hand across her chest as she settled in to watch the show.  This was better than any Ninjas of Love novel.

 

The sights, sounds and smells of sex filled the air around them.  Everywhere they looked couples were going at it. Kissing, oral sex, vaginal, anal, everything under the broken moon one could do someone was doing.  Opposite sex couples, same sex couples, anyone with an urge to get it on was pairing off and getting to it.

 

Not everyone had a partner however.  Some like Blake were content to sit and watch, many freely touching themselves or shouting words of encouragement to friends fornicating nearby.  Others roamed the hall looking for unattached prospects, eager to satisfy their own lust. It was inevitable that said eyes would drift Ruby and companies way, and to her dread several guys had noticed them and were making their way towards the group.  

 

Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby shared a look at the realization.  If getting hit on had made them uncomfortable, being solicited by random horny guys was going to be straight up unbearable.   Something had to be done.

 

Jaune, reading their discomfort acted the only way he could.  Mumbling apologies to Weiss and Pyrrha he pulled Ruby onto his lap, visibly claiming the surprised huntress.  “Jaune?”

 

“Trust me Ruby, they won’t bother you if they think you’re attached.”  Ruby nodded, and settled in, trying not to squeal as Jaune wrapped his muscular arms around her.  Their only friendly guy now taken, Pyrrha and Weiss were a bit lost as to what to do, the horndogs approaching closer every second.

 

Pyrrha shook the cobwebs from her head and followed Jaune’s example, pulling Weiss to her and giving her a look at screamed desire.  Weiss looked like a deer caught in some headlights as Pyrrha pulled her in close, wrapping her arms around the heiress and leaning in close to brush her lips against the white haired woman's.  Where as Jaune was able to get away with a bit of touching, Pyrrha doubted anything less than what she had done would send a message to the horny guys in the room.

 

Weiss certainly didn’t seem to mind, softly returning the kiss and melting into her embrace to Pyrrha’s astonishment.  She had felt bad about taking advantage of Weiss knowing about her hero worship like tendencies, but it appeared the lady’s protests about their situation had died as soon as the champions lips met her own.  

 

“Looks like Nikos and the Schnee are fans of the fairer sex.” one of the guys said with a tisk.

 

“Damn shame that is” said another as they dispersed, looking for more promising prospects in the hall.  The girls would have smiled if their mouths were not already occupied. Pyrrha and Weiss’s kiss deepened as relief washed over them and the general mood of the hall worked it’s magic.  

 

Jaune and Ruby were not immune to its effects ether.  Ruby had been tense at first, having never been touched by a boy like this, but soon relaxed.  Jaune was being respective in where his hands lay, clearly avoiding her more personal regions.

 

“Sorry about that but hey, looks like it worked.” Jaune said with a smile, blue eyes locked to silver.  

 

“Sure looks that way” Ruby said, running a hand along Jaune’s arm and finding the feel of his muscles to be quite enjoyable.  She’d have to thank Yang for this later. Well, after crescent rose had her say at least.

 

“So,” Jaune hand sent shivers through Ruby as he felt the bare skin around her waist, “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Ruby shook her head, “Better keep going, who knows when they will be back”.  Ruby couldn’t believe the words had come out of her mouth, the situation was really affecting her judgement.  Jaune was cute though and she had to admit it felt nice. Especially whatever was touching her from below.

 

Jaune leaned in close, “Right wouldn’t want someone to get the wrong idea and come after you again.”  Ruby looked so cute, and her pajamas highlighted her curves which were quite alluring indeed.

 

“Yeah wouldn't want that.” Ruby said as she closed the distance to his lips and gave him a chaste kiss.  This was followed shortly by another and another as their exchange heated up. It was Ruby’s first kiss and she found she really liked this whole kissing thing.  

 

Weiss and Pyrrha were heating up even more rapidly, the heiress starting to undo the buttons on the front of Pyrrha’s top.  Pyrrha’s hands started up Weiss leg at the same time, the redhead enjoying the feel of Weiss’s smooth skin. It wasn’t Pyrrha's first time with a girl, the champion having done a bit of experimentation back at Sanctum and she knew just how to make Weiss’s toes curl.  Neither had planned on such indulgence this evening but orgies had a way of lowering inhibitions.

 

Ruby was in the same boat.  Never in a thousand years could she have imagined herself making out with a boy she barely knew and enjoying the sensation of his skin against hers.  Jaune was growing more daring as their kissing became more and more intense, Ruby responding in kind. Their hands roamed freely now, eagerly exploring what they could reach, Ruby adjusting her position to give Jaune ever greater access.  

 

Jaune felt like the luckiest guy on Remnant.  The cute and quirky girl he’d befriended was in his arms, her tongue dancing with his own as they kissed.  For someone so powerful she felt so very light, her skin like silk and the smell of roses in her hair which he felt was fitting given her name.  

 

All around him people were having sex, men and women screaming in ecstasy as they furiously mated without a care.  Jaune knew that he’d soon be joining them, having no doubt that Ruby and him would be swept up in the mood. He traced her curves with hands, going so far as to lightly grope her chest to her moaning approval.  He couldn’t wait to see her undressed, to suckle on her perky breasts that felt so firm in his hands. His dick twitched at the thought of what would come after that. Already he was inching up her clothing, revealing more and more of her pale flesh, Ruby doing the same to him as she felt his muscles and wiggled in his lap.

 

Pyrrha was topless now, Weiss ravaging her breasts as Pyrrha worked her fingers inside Weiss’s wet and needy pussy.  Her own cried out for relief, Pyrrha still being clad in her bottoms unlike Weiss who’s nightgown was bunch up around her chest.  Weiss picked up on Pyrrha's need, disentangling herself from Pyrrha's arms and moving to relieve her partner of her bottoms. Now fully nude Pyrrha returned the favor, ridding Weiss of her nightgown entirely before pulling the heiress down to the bedroll, the two women shifting into a position of mutual oral, each feasting of the wet folds of the other and crying out in carnal delight.  Weiss’s switch had seemingly been flipped, the white haired girl focused only on ravishing her partner.

 

Jaune and Ruby had caught the exchange and found themselves thoroughly turned on by the sight of the two women in the throws of growing passion.  Cock hard and panties soaked, the two would be lovers shared a look, each eager to satisfy their desire.

 

“So”, Jaune said, running his hands along Ruby’s back beneath her tank top.

 

“So” Ruby replied, running her hands up his chest.  

 

With one final kiss the two at last relived the other of their tops and each greatly approved of what they saw.  It was the first time a boy had ever seen Ruby so undressed, her rose colored nipples standing firm as Jaune basked in the sight of her bare chest. Ruby could hardly pry her eyes off Jaune, his muscles well defined despite his lanky form.  Her attention was drawn downward as well to his raging hard on, the appendage having been a source of curiosity for Ruby since she first felt it poke her from below.

 

Eyes locked to their partners the two would be lovers relieved themselves of their bottoms, Jaune's ample cock standing free at last and Ruby’s tight pussy liberated from the confines of her soaked panties.  Ruby’s eyes widened at the sight of his massive dick, while Jaune wondered how he’d ever fit in such a snug looking cunt. Both were exhilarated to be seen in such a state, their prospective lovers eyes drinking in their nudity.  Ruby was used to being in Yang’s shadow looks wise so having a guy laser focused on her with desire in his eyes was incredibly exciting. She’d had an interest in boys for some time though being so focused on huntressing she’d hardly had time to indulge in it.  Jaune had been surrounded by girls his whole life, but sisters often meant little privacy and no chance to be alone with a prospective lover.

 

And so they were.  Ruby climbed back into Jaune's lap and they kissed once more, skin to skin and hands dancing across their forms.  

 

“Should we wear any protection?” Jaune asked between kisses.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got a birth control implant.”  Ruby said as she ground herself along Jaune's ridged length.  “Most huntresses do, regulates our cycles and prevents accidents while out in the field. “

 

“Cool, cool.  It’s my first time by the way.”  Jaune gave Ruby’s butt a gentle squeeze.

 

Ruby nipped at his neck with her lips, “Mine too, be gentle okay?”

 

“You know I will” Jaune replied with a smile.

 

Ruby adjusted her position, rising up and balancing on with one hand on Jaune's shoulder while the other guided his cock to her drooling pussy, wet with anticipation.  Ruby paused only briefly to allow Jaune to lavish attention on her chest, drawing gasps and giggles as he playfully tugged on her nipples with his mouth.

 

Ruby the socially awkward weapons nut was about to have sex with a boy.  And not just any boy, but one she’d only met today! What would he friends back at signal think if they saw her now?

 

Probably the same as Yang's friends who at that moment were busy railing her hard, the group of friends currently engaged in scorching hot group sex.  

 

The breath left Ruby’s lungs as she felt her folds part to accept Jaune's girth, ripples of pleasure shooting though her.  Slowly and gently she impaled herself on his length, Jaune holding her by her waist. His face was equally awash in pleasure as he sank ever deeper into his friend turned lover.  

 

Ruby couldn’t suppress her voice as she bottomed out, the head of Jaune's dick impacting her cervix.  The couple smiled as they wordlessly congratulated each other on losing their virginity. There was no pain in Ruby’s side having long since lost the physical barrier to her maiden hood, the result of years of training.  Well, and one mistake with a hairbrush.

 

Slowly Ruby began to move,  rising up a few inches before plunging back down, her body getting used to the invading cock moment by moment, thrust by thrust.  

 

“Ah!”  Ruby cried as Jaune’s dick found her gspot causing her pussy to shudder with delight.  Jaune groaned as his lover squeezed him, forcing down his pleasure as he didn’t want to blow his load so soon.  As the minutes stretched on they found their rhythm and their cries of pleasure added to the carnal symphony that enveloped Beacons great hall.  

 

“Sex...feels so incredible!” Ruby said as she worked herself upon Jaune’s thick penis.  It was fulfilling in a way she’d never could have conceived, far better than any finger or toy she’d played with.  

 

“I know, this is...gods it’s amazing.  You’re amazing!” Jaune counter thrust gently, raising his hips as Ruby came down and driving himself deep into his lover.  Never in a million years had he thought this could be happening. Yet here he was, at the school of his dreams and having hot sex with a cute and quirky girl on day one.  He was going to like Beacon.

 

Ruby loved that compliment.  “Yeah...I’ve become amazing. Me, that’s...ah so good!” ‘To hell with normal knees, this is where it’s at’ she thought.

 

With Ruby’s back turned to the masses and Jaune focused on her alone neither noticed the envious stares of other students.  Ruby’s petite form made Jaune’s sizable cock look all that much larger, her pussy spread wide to accommodate it. Their cries of passion added to their allure, and many wished they were in the position of one or the other of the two lovers.  

 

The nearest couple ignored them entirely however, the orange haired girl too busy riding her black and pink haired childhood friend like a dime store Ursa.  

 

Ruby threw her head back as Jaune fondled and kissed her breasts, drawing gasps of pleasure above while her pussy gripped him hard below.  

 

Weiss screamed into Pyrrha’s cunt as the redhead added her fingers to her oral assault on Weiss's pussy.  Weiss didn’t let the act go unanswered bringing her own digits into play to the champions great approval.

 

“I’m close Jaune, please don’t stop!”

 

“Same here Ruby.  Where do you want it?”

 

“Inside!  Don’t pull out, fill me up Jaune!”  Jaune kissed her again as he increased his pace, desperate to get Ruby off and give into his own rising pleasure.  

 

Ruby and Jaune’s declaration sent Weiss over the edge, the heiress coming hard and coating Pyrrha’s face in her nectar as she screamed in orgasmic bliss.  Pyrrha herself followed soon after, A throaty groan escaping her lips as she finished all over Weiss fingers. They disentangled and moved to cuddle, catching their breath and turning to watch their friends finish.  

 

Ruby was bouncing wildly on Jaune’s lap, the would be huntsmen holding her in his arms as he thrust up into Ruby’s snug depths.  “Jaune...JAUNE!” she cried as her orgasm hit, her body shaking uncontrollably as a cloud of rose petals appeared out of the air like a floral bomb.  

 

Eyes across the hall were drawn to the scene, many reaching out to touch the torrent of petals.  Jaune silenced Ruby’s cries with a kiss as he climaxed a few strokes later, filling the cute young huntress’s pussy with a thick load of cum to the cheers of neighboring couples.  

 

A minute later an exhausted Ruby collapsed boneless into her lover’s arms as the two fell back into the bed.  Jaune slowly withdrew his cock, Ruby’s pussy staining the bedroll with their mixed love.

 

“That was just…wow” Ruby said between breaths.

 

“That’s an understatement.  I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard before.”  Jaune wiped a bit of sweat away from his eyes.

 

“It feels really warm.  You cum that is.” Ruby said, gasping for breath.

 

Jaune smiled at that and held her close.  “Does that rose thing always happen?”

 

Ruby shook her head, “Never.  That was the best orgasm i’ve ever had, maybe it had something to do with that?”  It certainty didn’t happen when she’d masturbated Ruby thought to herself.

 

“It was incredible ether way.” Jaune gently stroked Ruby’s side, holding her close and enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking.  They turned and noticed their friends. Sexy, nude and flustered the two were covered in rose petals, which only seemed to enhance their allure.  

 

“That was certainly something alright.” Pyrrha said, stroking Weiss’s hair as she basked in her own afterglow.  Weiss agreed as she nuzzled her lover.

 

Several nearby students were reinvigorated by the sight and passion they had seen with many leaping into a fresh round of fornication.  It didn’t take long for Jaune’s arousal to return, Ruby in disbelief that he was already recharged.

 

“Holy crap, you’d hard again already?” Ruby said in awe at his vigor.  Jaune embarrassingly scratched his head. Though her mind was willing Ruby’s body was in no shape for another round so soon, still being sore from the first go round.

 

It was time to call in support she wagered.  “Weiss, Pyrrha, a little help here?”

 

Weiss freed herself from Pyrrha’s arms and crawled toward the couple.  Her head fell into Jaune’s lap as she took his reinflated penis into her mouth, kissing and licking every drop of fluid she could from his length.  

 

Jaune gasped at the sudden sensation, reaching down to hold Weiss by the head as she orally serviced him.  Ruby was wide eyed in surprise at the ice princess’s action.

 

“I guess she’s still a bit thirsty” Pyrrha said as she joined the Jaune and Ruby on their bedroll, Jaune sitting up to allow Weiss a better position in which to ball him.  Ruby held Weiss’s hair as she worked, blushing intensely as she watched Weiss carefully lick every last drop of cum off Jaune’s dick. A minute later Jaune’s penis was slick with saliva and cleaned of Ruby and his mixed cum.

 

Weiss then turned her attention to Ruby’s still cum stained folds.  Weiss wasted no time pushing the petite huntress to the bedroll and planting herself between Ruby’s legs. With a satisfied moan Weiss began lapping at the precious cum with her tongue.  Ruby mirrored Jaune’s actions from before as she held Weiss face to her pussy, wiggling in pleasure as the white haired heiress ate her out.

 

“Seeing as Weiss is occupied, would you care to be my partner this time?” Pyrrha said softly into Jaune’s ear, hand on his thigh.

 

“Absolutely” he replied with a grin.  Pyrrha lead him back to her bedroll before laying down, her nudity on full display and giving Jaune her best come hither stare.  Jaune lay beside her, capturing Pyrrha’s lips with a deep kiss as his hands explored her figure. Pyrrha was taller and more curvy than Ruby was and Jaune spared no expense lavishing attention on the red heads impressive figure.  Pyrrha was not idle herself, tracing Jaune’s muscles with her hands while planting soft kisses on his skin and giving his firm ass a playful squeeze.

 

Already hot and wet from their previous partners their foreplay was short and soon Pyrrha was spreading her legs and motioning for him to mount her missionary style.  “It’s been a while for me, I may be a bit tight.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll feel incredible, Pyrrha.”  The couple exchanged lust filled smiles at the thought of the sex to come.

 

Jaune moved into position without hesitation and with one last kiss began inserting himself into Pyrrha’s slick pussy.  Her back arched as he sank into her, Pyrrha gasping as her lover sank ever deeper into her. She shuddered as he bottomed out, his hips coming to rest against her own.   He was a perfect fit for her, something none of her previous lovers could lay claim to.

 

Jaune rolled his hips a bit, marveling at the feel of his second raw pussy of the evening.  Pyrrha was wet and snug, with a distinct feeling compared to Ruby. Different yes, but still damn amazing feeling.

 

Pyrrha wrapped her legs around him drawing him in close.  Jaune met her lips with his own and as they couple made out he began to thrust.  

 

“Oh!  Ah! Gods your big.”  Pyrrha moaned. Jaune filled her to capacity and every movement stimulated her in ways that were foreign to the champion.  Every knock against her womb sent waves of pleasure radiating out from her womb.

 

“Your incredible yourself!”  Pyrrha had a body that was built for sex he decided.  Great tites, a firm core and long legs that refused to let him go, she was the stuff of dreams.  Her pussy gripped him hard, refusing to let him go as he plunged in and out of her with an ever increasing pace.  The air filled with the sounds of gentle smacks as he pounded the champion with hard and deep strokes, her wetness growing with every stroke.  

 

Weiss and Ruby were heating up themselves.  While Ruby had never been with a woman she knew what felt good and did her best to return the ravishing that Weiss was inflicting upon her.  Weiss hadn’t just been satisfied eating Ruby out and had immediately captured the fade haired huntresses lips in a deep kiss as soon as Ruby’s pussy had been cleaned of Jaune’s seed.  

 

The two petite huntresses moaned into each others mouths above as they engaged in mutual hand jobs.  Sensitive from her earlier fuck with Jaune Ruby was a wet mess, easy prey for Weiss’s skilled fingers.  What Ruby lacked in experience with another woman she made up for with enthusiasm, rubbing the heiress clint with her palm as she fingered Weiss soaked folds.  

 

“Harder Jaune!  Give it to me!” Pyrrha cried, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around her blonde lover.  Jaune responded to his red haired goddesses command, fucking her in a solid mating press. Jaune would pull out as far as he could before plunging hard into Pyrrha’s depths, her pussy squeezing down tight every time he bottomed out.  

 

“Oh gods, Pyrrha you.. you feel incredible.  Do you like it Pyrrha? Do you like it when I fuck you nice and deep?”

 

“YES!” Pyrrha cried, “Don’t stop, make me cum Jaune!”  Jaune upped his pace even more, giving it to her harder than she’d ever had it before.  

 

“Ahh!” Pyrrha screamed as she came, her back arching and her body shaking uncontrollably.  Given how tightly Pyrrha's grip on him was there was no way Jaune could resist his own climax nor pull out.  With a scream into Pyrrha's shoulder he came, hiscock pumping a thick load of sperm straight into her waiting pussy, causing Pyrrha to squirt a bit in ecstasy at the sudden influx of warmth.

 

“Damn, I guess Nikos does love cock after all” came a comment from a nearby male student.

 

“Yeah, provided your packing like that guy at least” added a nearby huntress.  “Lucky girl”

 

The couple blushed as they made out in the afterglow. Pyrrha refused to relax the vice like grip of her legs and pussy until her cunt had milked Jaune’s penis for every last drop of warm cum she could, her pussy convulsing in tune with every throb of his thick cock.   

 

Surprisingly it was Weiss who climaxed first between herself and her fade haired partner. Weiss creamed all over Ruby’s fingers with a sharp cry, her honey dripping down her thighs and onto the bedroll below.  Weiss was not one to suffer a blow to her pride by leaving a lover hanging however.

 

Weiss lay Ruby down and fingered her hard while mounting an oral assault on Ruby’s rose colored peaks.  With Weiss wet tongue above and her limber digits below Ruby was brought to her own climax in short order.  “Weiss!” Ruby screamed as she shook in oragasm, another round of rose petals wafting into the air of Beacon’s great hall.  The way the petals danced around the female lovers drew a picture that would inspire many a female couple in the hall to fresh rounds of their own love making, as well as a future award winning poem about girl on girl love from one of the huntresses present.  

 

Ruby gasped for air as Weiss withdrew her finger, pleased at the result of her manipulations.  Weiss sultrily licked her fingers clean of Ruby’s honey before turning to the nearby couple of Jaune and Pyrrha, the two still lost in each others post sex embrace.  

 

“Wow.” Jaune thought, adjusting his position but not yet pulling out of the red haired beauty below him.  “Just...wow.”

 

“Wow indeed.” Pyrrha added with her trademarked smile.  “You’re quite the lover you know?”

 

“And you’re quite the everything.”  Jaune added, drawing a giggle form Pyrrha.  “Sorry about not asking before...you know.” He wiggled his hips to get his point across.  Pyrrha shook her head..

 

“It’s not something I normally do, but it’s not like I gave you a choice.”  She squeezed her legs to illustrate her point, still wrapped around him despite her numbness.  “Was my first time letting a guy do that in fact, I have to say it was an amazing experience.”

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

 

“I did indeed.  Though it looks like someone else has their eyes on the result.” Pyrrha said, drawing Jaune’s gaze to that of the rather hungry looking white haired heiress already stalking toward them on all fours.  

 

Weiss was beside herself this evening.  Every since Pyrrha had touched her a switch had been flipped.  Every isolated, every insulated such pleasures of the flesh were alien to her.  The more Weiss was pleasured, the more she pleasured others, the hotter she felt, and the stronger her lust.  Years of repressed sexual desire were driving her need to fuck and be fucked, and to taste the sweet nectar that resulted.  

 

And a prime source of it was in her sights.  Jaune recognized her intent and with a groan slowly pulled out of Pyrrha, leaving her pussy a gaping cum filled mess.  His cock was no better off, slick with combined sexual results.

 

Pyrrha watched with splendor as Jaune took Weiss by the head and guided the thirsty huntress to his cock, the heiress taking him into her mouth without protest.  Jaune’s vigor was quite the thing to behold, his dick returning to full mast quickly as Weiss slurped and sucked. Pyrrha sat up and adjusted some pillows behind her, knowing from Ruby what Weiss no doubt intended to do next.  

 

Coming off Jaune’s dick with a pop Jaune turned Weiss toward Pyrrha who sat legs spread and pussy looking all too inviting.  Weiss planted a kiss on Jaune’s cheek before diving in, giving Pyrrha’s pussy a tongue bath for the second time that evening and with the same enthusiasm as their first go round.  Pyrrha held Weiss down with one hand as the other rubbed and pinched a stiff nipple, blowing Jaune a kiss with a wink.

 

Weiss had never felt so dirty in her life.  She was the heir to the biggest company on Remnant.  She was a famous singer who thousands flocked to see, a high class lady who stood at the pinnacle of Atlas society.  And yet here she was. Hot, wet and nude in front of perfect strangers who were potentially her peers, gulping down mouthfuls of still warm semen straight from the vagina of another woman.  For the second time in the last hour at that. Weiss had never felt so horny in her life as she did tonight, her inner slut at last free. Each gulp of fresh cum tasted like ambrosia to her.  Words failed to describe how hot the act made her feel, how wet it made her pussy. And yet something was missing, something hard and thick. Something that stood hard and ready just behind her, attached to the annoying and hung huntsmen whom she’d already tasted twice before.  

 

Weiss needed to feel it inside her.  With one last lick of Pyrrha’s now cleaned snatch Weiss raised back to all fours, wrapping an arm around Pyrrha and resting her head on the redheads ample bosom.  

 

Ruby had recovered herself and was resting on Jaune’s lap, idling playing with his large dick.  The two licked their lips as Weiss began to slowly shake her ass back and forth, an invitation Jaune and Ruby picked up on easily.

 

“Looks like she wants to play as well, Jaune.” Ruby said, giving him one last stroke before sitting up.  

 

“Looks that way, Ruby.” Jaune said, giving Ruby a quick kiss before making his way over to Weiss and giving her supple ass a quick squeeze as he readied himself to mount her from behind.

 

“Ready Weiss?” Jaune said, rubbing the tip of his engorged cock against Weiss sensitive vulva.  The white haired huntress gave him her best over the shoulder look, eyes dripping with carnal desire.

 

“Fuck me.” Weiss blushed at the language.  ‘What would daddy think?’ she thought to herself.  

 

Jaune pressed forward, his dick stretching Weiss’s lips wide as he formally took her virginity.  Weiss screamed into Pyrrha’s breast as inch after inch of thick cock slid inside. She’d lost her hymen years ago in training and had played with plenty of toys, but nothing compared to the feeling of pleasure and pain as Jaune’s massive member plunged into her very depths.  

 

“Gods your tight.” Jaune said as he bottomed out in his new lover, her petite frame not able to take his full length.  Weiss had the body of a dancer, light and toned, her breasts modest but perky and her arm firm and supple. Her pussy though, it was easily the tightest of the night and hot despite her icy exterior.  This was going to be fun.

 

Weiss’s only response to Jaune’s invasion was to rock back and forth, fucking herself slowly on  the thick cock nestled inside her pussy. Message received Jaune gripped Weiss by the hips and started to pound the white haired huntress, careful not to hurt her with his strokes.  Jaune couldn’t resist giving Weiss ass a few soft smacks as he rutted her, each drawing a cry from Weiss as her pussy clamped down upon his invading member.

 

“Oh, I think she likes it a bit rough.” Pyrrha said, stroking Weiss’s hair as the heiress screamed in ecstasy into her chest, silenced only by the occasional suck on Pyrrha’s pale nipples..  

 

“Yeah, give it to her Jaune.”  Ruby said, having taken a seat next to the trio, watching in wonder as Jaune’s cock plunged in and out of Weiss slick pink pussy.  Jaune increased the force of his thrusts, each insertion going just deep enough to tap Weiss cervix, adding additional spanks every few pumps of his dick.  The effect was immediate, Weiss shamelessly throwing her head back and forth as she screamed ever louder in pleasure.

 

Jaune pulled back on Weiss’s free arm, Causing the heiress to arch her back sharply as he railed her over and over.  No longer muffled by Pyrrha’s chest Weiss screamed over and over to the cheers of the surrounding students, some of which had stopped to watch the passionate fucking Jaune was giving the normally uptight heiress.  

 

“Make her scream!” shouted one student.  

 

“Pound that slut!” yelled another.

 

“Fill her up!” screamed a nearby girl.  

 

The thought was tempting to Jaune, but he wagered Weiss had a different finish in mind.  One he wasn’t going to give her until he milked an orgasm out her hot and tight cunt.

 

Pyrrha all but read his mind.  “Cum for us Weiss. Cum all over Jaune’s cock.”

 

“Yeah Weiss” Ruby added with a cheer, “Give it to him.” Several other students shouted in agreement, offering up their own explicit encouragement.  

 

Jaune wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the audience cheering him on and Weiss pussy gripping him so hard.  He knew Weiss was close as well, her gyrations erratic and her cries growing ever louder. Weiss’s pussy was a flood of fluid which dripped down his shaft and balls and onto to the floor below.  

 

Pyrrha took to fondling Weiss’s chest as she whispered for Weiss to give into her orgasm in the dirtiest talk the champion could summon up.  With Jaune fucking her hard from behind and Ruby cheering for her on the side, Weiss could hold back no longer.

 

“GAH!” Weiss screamed as the heat in her core exploded, her whole body shaking under the force of an intense series of orgasms.  Jaune molded himself to her backside, gently thrusting as she came, aiming to prologue her beautiful agony as long as possible.

 

Jaune resisted the urge to come inside Weiss exquisite tightness.  As Weiss’s thrashing calmed down Jaune pulled out from the white haired beauty, pulling her up to her knees before rubbing his girl cum covered cock across Weiss pale pink lips.  Weiss lust glazed eyes opened wide in surprise before she realized what was being offered and eagerly latched onto Jaune’s dick.

 

A few hungry slurps and an exaggerated gag later Jaune hit his limit.

 

“Drink it Weiss!”  Jaune’s orgasm was intense, the crowd cheering as Jaune filled Weiss mouth with rope after thick rope of warm spunk.  Weiss greedily accepted it, pumping Jaune’s shaft with one hand as she tasted and swallowed the sticky sperm. Weiss sucked and tugged on his cock till every last drop had been released, licking and kissing Jaunes cock as it finally left the confines of her blissful mouth.  All the while her own arousal dripped down between her legs in appreciation for this final meal of the evening.

 

The surrounding couples launched back into their own erotic activities, urged on the by the sight of the cum guzzling heiress.  It was an image no one thought they would ever see, their libidos going crazy at the sight of the high class girl in full on slut mode.

 

Nearby Blake’s eyes were wide as saucers, the hand between her legs coated in the result intense masturbation at the sight of the hated SDC heir getting railed.  Hungry for her own action Blake spotted a nearby faunus couple returning from the refreshments table, water in hand and nude as can be. Blake tossed her yukata aside and cast the couple a look that screamed sex.  

 

“Care for a plus one?”

 

The couple smiled and eagerly accepted a place on Blake's bedroll.

 

The last of his cum expended Jaune collapsed onto his own bedroll, and was soon joined by his partners of the evening. Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha and Jaune all massed together in one exhausted and satisfied pile of prospective huntsmen and huntresses.   

 

“Well now, that was one hell of a way to spend an evening.” Jaune said, catching his breath.  

 

“Certainly a memorable start to our careers here.” Pyrrha added as she snuggled into his side.

 

Ruby took his other side for herself, “Yeah!  Let’s hope tomorrow is just as fun.”

 

“I have a feeling it will be more terror than ecstasy.” Weiss said as she plopped down on Jaune's chest with a content sigh.  Jaune made a note to inquire on that point later but for now was content to relax and enjoy the warmth of the three beauties enveloping him.

  


“So what now?” Pyrrha said as she nuzzled her lover.

 

“Catch our breath and then clean up as soon as our legs are fit to walk I suppose.”

 

“Sounds like a plan Weiss.”  Ruby said as the others voiced their own agreement to the plan.

 

Ruby smiled as she cuddled with her partners.  This really wasn’t how she imaged her first night at Beacon going, but it sure had been a memorable experience.  

 

‘Welcome to Beacon’ ruby thought to herself once again.  ‘If this was how day one went, what was in store the next four years?’

 

Her cheeks reddened as she hoped for more of the same.

 

**Author's notes:**

  


**The idea for this came to me some time ago, that is the natural result of a bunch of hard bodied men and women at peak physical condition in a room together prior to the most important day of their lives to date.**

 

**Which of course meant lots of hardcore hyper fucking to be had by all.  I mean seemed rather obvious to me, just look what happens at the Olympics.**

 

**While this is a one shot I do have a sequel in mind, which you may see a few months from now all things considering.  I wasn’t able to find a place for some nice Ruby/Pyrrha action, but you can bet you’ll see that next time.**

 

**Till then.**

  
  



End file.
